The Breaking Point
by Vincent.V
Summary: Ed's at his breaking point. What will Winry do when a comment she makes during an argument pushes him over the edge? Sorry, but temporarilly on hold for the time being! But i'll repost soon! I promise! See my other works if you get bored.


The Breaking Point

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in Fullmetal Alchemist.

"EDWARD ELRIC YOU IDIOT!"

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"WELL THAT'S THE _SHORT_ POT CALLING THE KETTLE BACK!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO…. AH!!"

Edward fell to the ground with a loud thud, a large whelp forming on his head; the wrench fell to the ground a few feet away with a thud.

"Winry; I think you killed him!" Alphonse yelled.

"Oh shut up Al, he'll live." Winry said sarcastically. She turned back to the table Ed was sitting on, his leg detached.

"Only if Winry will calm down!" Ed yelled as he sat back up on the table.

"Well it's not my fault if you keep breaking the auto-mail I bust my ass to build for you!" Winry yelled.

"I…"

Edward was cut off in his retort by Pinako entering the room.

"Alphonse. I need you to come out of town with me for a few days. There are some parts we need that can only be purchased from the next town. Winry, we'll be home by tomorrow afternoon."

"Can't you take this hellcat with you?" Ed said, pointing to Winry with a sly grin.

"No Edward, Winry still has work to do on your leg." Pinako said, sighing heavily.

A loud crack echoed through the house as Winry hit Ed with another wrench.

"Come Alphonse, time to go." Pinako said, attempting to talk over the arguing teenagers.

"Yes ma'am." Alphonse said bleakly and followed

Winry attached Ed's leg; the golden eyed blonde gritted his teeth and cried out in pain as his nerves were reconnected.

"Are you all right?" Winry asked; her voice sweet and caring, but still holding some of the annoyance from earlier.

"I'm just dandy…" Ed said sarcastically.

"Good. Your legs fixed, know if only we could do some thing about your height." Winry said, grinning. She loved to piss Ed off.

Ed had gotten off of the table and pulled on a pair of black pajama bottoms. When he heard her comment he had stopped suddenly.

"What did you say? WHO ARE YOU CALLING AS SMALL AS A PEA YOU STPID SLUTT!"

Ed regretted what he said almost instantly. Winry stopped in putting her tools away. She was shaking.

"Winry… I'm sorry… I didn't…" Ed stuttered out. He knew he'd hurt her, and he hated to see her cry. He had come back not only to get repairs, but also to see her. He felt free around her; there was no stress, and that's exactly what he needed. He was at his breaking point.

"Well at least I didn't get my little brother stuck in a suit of armor for the rest of his unnatural life."

Winry gasped. She hadn't realized what she'd said until it was too late.

She whirled around to see Ed, standing still in shock. His eyes grew wide and Winry's heart broke at the pain she saw in them.

"Winry… how could you…." Ed choked out. Tears slid down his face.

"Edward I…"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU'VE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO KNOW YOU'VE DESTROYED THE LIVE OF THE ONE PERSON YOU CARE FOR MOST! HOW DO YOU THINK IT FEELS TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKES? HUH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO KNOW YOU DON'T DESERVE THE LIFE YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN? MY ARROGENCE HAS COST ME EVERTHING! I DESERVE TO DIE, WINRY! EVERY NIGHT I PRAY TO GO TO SLEEP AND NOT WAKE UP… BUT I CAN'T DIE UNTIL I'VE FIXED MY MISTAKES! THEN I'LL BE HAPPY TO DISSAPPEAR FOR GOOD!" Ed yelled. It had happened. The young alchemist had finally broken.

"Edward I'm…" Winry said, moving forward to embrace him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, shoving her roughly away from him. He walked out of the room and down the hall. He made it into his and Al's room before he collapsed to his hands and knees, crying violently.

Winry followed him in and fell to her knees beside him.

"Edward…" She whispered; her arms outstretched.

Ed looked over and allowed himself to fall weakly into Winry's embrace. She held him close; tears streaking down her own face.

"Edward… I'm… so sorry…" she said weakly. Edward was crying harder than ever, his body shuddering. Winry held him tightly, refusing to let him go.

Almost an hour passed as Winry held the sobbing Edward close. Ed, having regained some of his composure, looked up at Winry. She was crying too.

"Edward…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean what I said… I would never purposely throw that in your face… forgive me!" she choked out between sobs; her arms tightened around Ed, bringing him into her warm embrace.

"I know Winry…" Ed said weakly. He returned Winry's embrace.

"Edward… I want you to know… I'll always be here for you… I… I love you, Edward Elric."

Ed's eyes grew wide and he looked up at her. Winry was smiling softly. He could see the love in her eyes.

"Winry… I…"

A/N- Don't you just hate cliff hangers? Oh well. I wanted to break it up into chapters... I haven't decided whether it'll be just a quick lemon or a full story... may depend on reveiws...


End file.
